These hands are meant to hold
by inflagrantedelicto
Summary: Nothing is what seems to be. With the presence of magic, the truth might be uncovered. With love and friendship, broken souls might be healed. Rated T for language and might turn M in the future chapters.


**Hi, everyone. Thank you for choosing my story as your light reading. the previous story that i wrote will be kept on hold indefinitely and is deleted from the system for the time being. this is my second atempt in writing a fanfic and i hope you will like my story. This is inspired by all of the writers who wrote rose/scorpius fanfics and of course JKR. So i hereby thank you all. Please read and review! Friendly critics are warmly welcomed. I dont own a thing. Here it is, enjoy. :)**

Dawn was approaching. I was much awake to see the breathtaking view of my favourite time of the day. In fact, there were good reasons why I was still awake. First, I was still thinking how to turn down Frank Longbottom's date without hurting his feelings. Second, Albus who was and hopefully still remained as my best friend, was slowly drifting away from me because of the influence from the most narcissistic, egocentric, manipulative human being in the entire world- Scorpius Malfoy. Third, I still had not figured out what team formation to use for the upcoming Quidditch game. I mean how much could a person possibly take in a day?

Sunlight slowly peeked from the trough of the valley and gradually becoming more prominent. The sky was dyed with a soft hint of yellowish orange, blending with the marine blue from the night. It never failed to stun me with its natural beauty. Seeing the fact that I could not sleep, I decided to wake up early and take a walk to the Astronomy Tower. I hopped off of my bed and got washed. I was lucky to not inherit my mother's bushy brown hair; instead my curls are tamed and silky, brown with traits of red. That was my favourite part of my entire body.

I was walking up the steps and almost there on the Tower, when I suddenly heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I tried. Even though these were peaceful times, you could never be too careful. I reached the last step of the stairs and saw a familiar figure behind the railings. Tall, blond, dismissive expression--- Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with much disapproval I could manage to say early in the morning.

"I should ask you the same, Weasley." Prat.

"Might I say, Malfoy. I never thought I could live to see the day where you actually feel lonely. Or perhaps I was mistaken, perhaps you have indeed sneaked a girl up here to shag?" I pretended to look around for any sign of a girl around the area.

"Am I really that superficial to you?" That was unexpected from someone like Malfoy. In a flash, I thought I saw a pained expression on his face, but then I must be mistaken.

"Very." I mocked.

"Well, then. Good day, Weasley." With that, he stormed off.

Well, I might have exaggerated a bit, he could be nice and polite if he wanted to. Like how Albus told me, back in first year, after he was sorted in Slytherin, Malfoy was the first person who offered to be his friend; hence they had become very close friends. With me in Ravenclaw, I could have imagined why we were inching away from each other.

* * *

"Hey, Rose!" I just finished potion when I heard someone called from the back. I turned around and soon regretted that I responded to his calling.

"Hey, Frank." It was amazing how you could not escape anything in life.

"So… what do you think about Hogsmade?" Hope was literally emitting with high frequency from his eyes. I felt like it would burn me if I looked into his eyes any longer.

"Frank, I…" Before I could use my ice cold tone in hope of putting out any idea of Rose-and-Frank relationship in Frank's head, the annoying voice that had haunted me since first year talked from behind me.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" It was, no doubt, Malfoy. "Longbottom's asking little Weasley on a date! How cute, Longbottom. Are you planning to drown her in your toad collection?" Malfoy teased, earning loud laughter from his friends, except Albus, who had the decency to be serious about this.

"Wha-?" Frank was about to speak but I had better things to say to Malfoy, so I stopped him with a motion of my palm.

"You know what, Malfoy? Unlike you, Frank here would at least bother to ask me out on a date before shagging me." I saw from the corner of my eyes that Frank was shifting uncomfortably behind me. "I would bet my money on the fact that you have never, ever brought a girl on a date." I walked closer to Malfoy. My height only reached his shoulder and standing closer to him felt like he was towering over me. I stroked his face with tips of my fingers. "Poor Scorpius won't even know what a relationship means." I taunted dramatically. I could feel him stiffened with my fingers on his face.

I backed off then. I could not lose this fight to Malfoy. I turned back to Frank and with much joy I could master in my voice at that point, I said to Frank. "I would love to go to Hogsmade with you tomorrow, Frank." I started to walk away from the scene, leaving the boys confused and shocked. "I'll see you then." With a turn of my head, I beamed at Frank. That was a killer act, because I could see that the jaw of the boys dropped. After all these years, Albus just could not get used to my killer act.

* * *

The date with Frank was actually easier than I thought it would be. It was somehow like friends hanging out together, the only thing that would be different was that we would not be holding hands. It was tolerable though.

Then, we arrived at my favourite place in Hogsmade- Honeyduke's. I did not know how to explain my obsession towards sweets, candies, chocolates. Perhaps they were the ones that made my life happier, more complete, even though I knew I was far broken inside to be complete. Sweets could help me hold the broken pieces of mine closer.

We got out after buying all my necessities from Honeyduke's. The cool breeze of autumn made my day even better.

"Yo, Longbottom!" Just when I thought my day was getting better, he just had to do this to me. "Your so-called date is so bitter that you have to buy all that sugar, huh?"

I could literally feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Anger was building up immensely fast within me. It all got all of control. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SABOTAGE EVERYTHING?" I screamed, not noticing tears had already found its way down my cheek. I ran off, I just needed to get away, away from everyone.


End file.
